The Biggest Dreamer - Two Cyber Hearts Beating as One
by wickedflame49
Summary: A tiny one-shot for all the TailsxNicole fans here, this tiny piece is for you. AU. After the Iron Dominion conflict, Tails manages to save Nicole from the Iron Queen; with the cost of two limbs. Now, with a mechanic arm and leg; our twin-tailed sidekick is down because Cyborgs are seen bad in the eyes of society...can someone cheer him up? I don't own the image art...


**Soundtrack;**

**Omoi ~The Biggest Dreamer~**

* * *

_Beep...beep_

Where...am i?

_Beep...beep_

"You're risking yourself little buddy."

_beep...beep_

What is this feeling?

_Beep...beep_

*finger flick*

*Gasp*

"You woke up. Boy." A voice spoke and a cerulean blue eyes opened to stare at a doctor, he was of advanced age yet looked wise enough. With a plain white button shirt, gray pants, shoes and a medic coat over his attire; on his hands was a folder with the details of the patient's health. "Miles Prower?" He asked and the young fox boy turned to the doctor. "Yes." He said as he looked at his body, his right arm and right leg were mechanized; he started to hyperventilate as memories overtook him.

The doctor placed a hand on the fox's chest and the overlander looked sternly to the young fox.

"I request you to calm down and refrain of putting yourself in stress boy. What you did was heroic, although no one knew it except one." The medic spoke sternly-faced and with a serious voice to his patient that was about to lose his mind for having robotic limbs now instead of his usual limbs. "Heh...i ended up as a cyborg." The young twin-tailed fox laughed at his misery, as he heard light knocking on his door.

"Oh, you have a visit. Your cybernetical intelligent limbs are new and resitant; light enough to go with your flight ability. So, if you feel anything out of normal; please do inform." The doctor insisted as he marched out of the room and left the boy freedom to go.

An holographic lynx entered, blushing. She wore blue shorts, a purple blouse and a purple hat of some sort.

"T-tails." NICOLE entered to the room, only two days ago she's been given even more freedom to feel alive by Rotor and the first thing she did after the Iron Dominion incident was to check on Tails; who saved her by the cost of his right arm and his right leg. And after Tails actually penetrated NICOLE'S firewalls and made it look so easy like stealing candy from a baby, he practically set the security settings only to be edit by him; so that the program might not be hacked again and placed his very own system in it.

"Its good to know you're good again NICOLE." The young twin-tailed fox boy tried not to bring the subject about the Iron Dominion since he knew it would create further depression into him. "I...i don't know how to thank you Tails." NICOLE confessed, her arms close to her chest as she stared at the fox with cybernetic prosthesis's. "I believe i can now understand you NICOLE..."

The young fox started to cry, he ceased to be the same and to be catalogued with the horrible depective title of Cyborg, a half human half machine being, that...as much as it hurt. Many face the actual stares of the inhabitats due to the phenomena of Robotizing being still Taboo amongst many.

Most stares are...of pity.

"Don't be sad Tails..." NICOLE approached to the young fox in the bed and caressed his face, in this moments she carved to be real...however seeing Tails sad for some reason made her feel down too. Like having something on your throat, it was like choking but you weren't in danger at all.

"Will i ever loved or even gazed at like i am?" He asked sobbing, rubbing his eyes with both hands, not caring that one was made of metal anymore. The Holographic Lynx jumped into the twin tailed fox's bed and grabbed his shoulders.

"I would." NICOLE said and the fox had a face that was hung down, he shook his head. "You say it out of pity; i...i truly meant what i said that day NICOLE...and this; changes it all." He continued to cry and the Holo-Lynx felt choked, yet at the same time she wasn't dying. Swallowing saliva and trying to get again, she couldn't.

Her face felt something humid, she looked upwards to see nothing and touched her face...

She was crying.

"I...i'm sorry." The young fox's ears slumped down in sadness, Nicole smiled and caressed the fox's muzzle with both of her hands. "I know what you said and what you did for me Tails, and...no one else would have done it." The Lynx smiled to the fox and Tails stared at his feet, only to find Nicole sitting in his lap.

He felt strange, but dismissed it.

"Um..." Before he could continue, his stomach growled and nicole giggled. "I'll better-..." Before she ended Tails spoke at her. "Would you eat Chili Dogs with me?" He asked and a surprised Nicole turned to him and nodded, sitting at the edge of the bed, she waited for him to get up.

"Can i...borrow your hand?" The twin-tailed fox asked to Nicole who nodded and with his only good hand, his left one...he took her hand.

'I'll really wish that one day...i'm the one to receive you into the life.' Tails thought as he smiled, walking to Uncle Chuck's Chili Dog Restaurant to eat.

* * *

**I had this itch to write a one-shot with Tails and Nicole...**

**I wait you like it. **

**The song got me emotional *sniff***


End file.
